Relkan Sector
The Relkan Sector was the neighboring sector of the Maridis Sector, making up half of the Antrixian Commonwealth. It was the location of the homeworlds for the Sangheili, the Knydens, the Lutrins, and the Cambions. The sector also boasted a large population of Antrixians that made their homes on the various planets of the area. The Relkan Sector is a minor part of the Levrian Expanse. The main travel corridors through the sector are the Ithic Corridor and the Maridis Run. Termination points from these routes, outside the Sector are Kiffu, Janara III, and Gixx. The sector plays a large part in the economic structure of the Commonwealth, with most of the raw materials used in production were harvested there and transported within the territory to be processed. History During the first major conflict in Antrixian history, the War of Shadows, the sector was a major battleground as many battles occurred there. The sector was a disputed area between the allied noble houses of the Antrixians and their other allies opposing the Shadow Forces of the Dreadlords. Finally, after nearly one hundred years of war, the Dreadlords and their forces were defeated. Unknown to most, the defeated Dreadlords were imprisoned in a secret facility on the terrestrial moon that came to be called Shadowmoon. The sector would play some importance during the Great Galactic War, where the Maridis Run was used as a vital, alternate route for the transportation of supplies and Republic forces. The sector was fiercely guarded by the 12th Defense Fleet of the Antrixian Defense Force. After the Russan Reformation, the southern regions of the sector became a hotbed for illegal smuggling and activity, primarily surrounding the desert world of Cambis. Even during the Clone Wars and afterwards, this area was ripe with the underworld elements of the galaxy. Both the Antrixian Defense Force and later the Imperials were hard pressed to maintain a secure presence in the area. The Ithic Corridor The most heavily traveled of the space lanes through the Relkan Secotor was the Inthic Corridor. Established during the colonization and expansion of the sector, the Ithic Corridor is the safest hyperspace route through the sector. Beginning in the Jaso Sector at Thyferra, the corridor route terminates in the Kiffu Sector at the planet, Kiffu. The route traverses part of the Jaso Sector, the Maridis and Relkan Sectors, and part of the Kiffu Sector. It takes roughly three days to travel the entire corridor from start to end. During the time of the Republic, the corridor was heavily patrolled and guarded by the Antrixian Defense Force's 12th Fleet. During the time of the Galactic Empire, the route was heavily patrolled by Admiral Harkness' Fury Squadron. Along the Relkan Sector borders, the Imperials maintained at least two Interdictor Cruisers to assist with border defense and security. The overall route was heavily patrolled by at least one of the Star Destroyers from Fury Squadron at any time. After the defeat of the Empire at the Battle of Endor, the route was contested by the Antrixian Resistance and the Imperials until the Empire was defeated at the Second Battle of Antrixies and driven out of the Commonwealth. For a few months following, the security along the route was minimal until the Landsraad was fully restored to governing of the Commonwealth. Afterwards, the route through both the Relkan and Maridis Sector was defended by the Commonwealth 4th Battle Group. Game Notes: At any time during the reign of the Galactic Empire, a ship would encounter an Imperial Patrol along the Ithic Corridor. Rolling 1D with a result of 6 meant that a ship had managed to avoid any Imperial patrols or interdiction. If detained, a vessel would be thoroughly searched after being boarded. Only those vessels with permits issued directly from Moff Strax' office were allowed to traverse the Commonwealth with little hassle. A result of 1 on 1D meant that the character's ship had encountered either the Star Destroyer Infiltrator or Huntress patrolling the corridor. This would mean that the chance of being confronted by High Inquisitor Harkness or Lady Danara was possible. (Note that Danara would only be present during the timeframe of 1 ABY to 4 ABY.) The Maridis Run The second most heavily traveled route within the sector was the Maridis Run, a hyperspace route that circumvented the Maridis Nebula. Only half of the route within the sector was continually patrolled during the days of the Republic or Galactic Empire. The route approaching the planet Cambis was a hotbed for smugglers, pirates, and outlaws during the Galactic Civil War. Neither the Antrixian Resistance or the Galactic Empire were able to stem the tide of illegal activity along this part of the route. It wasn't until after the Second Battle of Antrixies that the southern part of the Run began to settle. By the time that Egrea joined the Commonwealth, the Hun'stra had taken over security of the Maridis Run. The Maridis Nebula The turbulent nebula known as the Maridis Nebula was a dominant half of the space that made up the Antrixian Commonwealth. Large plasma clouds prone to immense static discharges frequented the nebula, making any travel within the nebula dangerous. Only a handful of planets were discovered within the nebula. These planets were often either gas giants or barren rock, with only a select few stable enough to support life. During the time of the Galactic Civil War, the Antrixian Resistance made extensive use of the nebula as a hiding place for their fleet and bases. Category:Sectors Category:Relkan Sector